


Обратный отсчёт

by B_E_S



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: От кого меньше всего хочется принимать звонок в день собственной свадьбы, так это от своей бывшей девушки.





	Обратный отсчёт

**Author's Note:**

> Никого из героев «Людей Икс» тут и близко нет.  
> Я долго пыталась сделать из задумки оригинальную историю, но получалось как-то натужно. Зато в мир «Людей Икс» сюжет вписался легко.

Городской загс был не таким уж крупным зданием, но Антон умудрился не только отбиться от толпы своих, но и потеряться в трёх соснах, точнее, двух коридорах. Наверное, всё из-за предсвадебного мандража. Увидев корпулентную женщину, которая явно была тут аборигенкой, Антон устремился к ней, как к спасительному маяку.  
\- Извините, где зал для церемоний?  
Работница загса оглядела Антона с головы до пят. Короткие светлые волосы, прямые и благообразно причёсанные. Овальное лицо, сейчас серьёзное, но с морщинками, берущими начало в уголках глаз и ясно свидетельствующими, что человек часто смеётся. Тёмно-серый пиджак, застёгнутый на все пуговицы, белоснежная рубашка, голубой галстук - прямо под цвет глаз - и брюки с образцово-показательными стрелочками. Не то начищенные до блеска, не то попросту новые ботинки.  
\- Вы свидетель?  
\- Нет, - улыбнулся Антон немного нервно, - я потерпевший. В смысле, жених.  
\- Жених. К служебным-то помещениям Вас как занесло?  
\- Сам не понял.  
Женщина скривила уголок губ, получилась понимающая полуулыбка.  
\- Какой у Вас номер зала?  
После полутора секунд паники Антон вспомнил:  
\- Второй.  
\- Пойдёмте, отведу.  
\- Спасибо.  
Работница загса двинулась вперёд, Антон послушно засеменил следом. Когда они подошли к лестнице, у Антона зазвонил мобильник.  
\- Жениха, наконец-то, хватились, - хохотнул Антон в полной уверенности, что увидит на экране надпись «Катя» либо «Мама» или «Папа».  
Но увидел он номер Саши. Внезапно, однако. От кого меньше всего хочется принимать звонок в день собственной свадьбы, так это от своей бывшей девушки. Антон собирался сбросить, но всё-таки принял, не отставая от женщины, величаво поднимающейся по ступенькам на второй этаж.  
\- Алё.  
Он ожидал паузы, но из трубки моментально выпалили:  
\- Антон, привет, это Саша.  
\- Я в курсе.  
\- Ты уже в загсе? - так же быстро протараторила Саша.  
Странно было слышать её голос, да ещё настолько взволнованный и сбивчивый. Обычно она говорила по завету классика - с чувством, с толком, с расстановкой. Откуда она узнала, что он сегодня женится? Наверно, сказал кто-то из оставшихся общих знакомых.  
\- Да.  
\- Уходи оттуда! И всех уведи!  
\- Ты напилась, что ли?  
\- Трезва как стёклышко. Антон! – Отчётливо прозвучали нотки отчаяния. - Не женись сегодня!  
Антон вздохнул, наполовину раздражённо, наполовину жалостливо.  
\- Саша, не дури. Не знаю, что у тебя за рецидив, но успокойся и живи дальше. Держись, всего тебе доброго, хорошего настроения и здоровья.  
Антон отключил связь, но не успел положить мобильник обратно в карман пиджака, как телефон снова залился третью. Антон почему-то снова ответил. Правда, не очень вежливо. Рявкнул:  
\- Да!  
Женщина впереди аж вздрогнула. Она остановилась и, повернувшись, укоризненно посмотрела на него.  
\- Простите, - пробормотал Антон.  
В то же самое время Саша излагала пулемётной очередью:  
\- Регистратор попросит вас поставить подписи. Когда Катя будет расписываться, она другой рукой уберёт кудряху со лба. Через пять секунд в зал ворвётся мужик с ружьём и будет стрелять в вас. Не тормози - хватай Катю одной рукой, регистратора другой, и в охапку с обеими ныряй под стол. И попутно ори, чтобы все остальные пригнулись. Понял? Антон, ты меня слышишь? Антон!  
\- Простите, - виновато повторил Антон, обращаясь к провожатой. Он обрубил звонок и отключил телефон. - Бывшая звонила.  
Женщина, которая для Антона навсегда осталась безымянной, покачала головой. Вернувшаяся на её лицо полуулыбка стала ещё более понимающей.

\- Бывает. Ну, идёмте дальше, а то у меня свои дела есть.

  
***  
  


Антон и Саша встречались два с половиной года. Одно время жили вместе. Всё было хорошо, пока Саша не испортилась - другого слова Антон подобрать не мог.  
В общем-то, про Сашу всегда говорили: «Характер не сахар», но первые два года Антону это нравилось. С какой стати баловать окружающих сладеньким направо и налево? Пусть сначала заслужат. Улыбчивая, говорливая, открытая и дружелюбная - далеко не полный список характеристик, которыми Саша сроду не обладала. Она была серьёзной, молчаливой, часто смотрела так, что казалось, будто она супится. Ещё категорически не любила обниматься и как-либо иначе соприкасаться с людьми; исключения делала лишь для единиц. Дополнительную серьёзность её лицу придавали тонкие, будто намеренно поджатые губы в сочетании с пухлыми щеками. Сколько бы Саша ни худела, щёки не уменьшались. Антон знал, что Саша из-за них расстраивается и считает себя похожей на хомяка, но сам он против хомяков ничего не имел и Сашкины щёки любил, как и всю Сашку целиком.  
При нелюдимости и внешней угрюмости она откликалась на чужую беду быстрее любых весельчаков и балагуров. Она из тех людей, с которыми не всегда легко общаться, но на которых точно можно рассчитывать в трудный момент, даже если вы не близкие друзья. Антону иногда казалось, что замкнутость и угрюмая маска - защитный механизм, не позволяющий всем подряд пользоваться Сашиной отзывчивостью. За ней водилась странная привычка у всех новых знакомых, включая «мимолётных», спрашивать номер телефона. Возможно, тоже способ отпугнуть лишнее окружение – обычно от подобного любопытства людям не по себе, и они стараются поскорее прекратить беседу.  
У Саши было отменное чувство юмора, и оттого, что многие шутки она произносила с серьёзнейшим лицом, становилось ещё веселее. А уж если Саша всё-таки смеялась, то только искренним, неподдельным смехом. Со временем Антон научился распознавать в её глазах смешинки, которые не замечал никто другой. Глаза у Саши, кстати, были о-го-го - большие, кофейно-карие, с пушистыми веерами густых и длинных ресниц угольного цвета.  
Антон и Саша порой ругались, но быстро мирились, и процесс примирения протекал так здорово, что ради подобного не грех было разок-другой поссориться. Однако в последние месяцы их совместной жизни Саша раздражалась по любому поводу, дёргалась, сердито бубнила, а на расспросы и прочие его попытки выяснить, в чём дело, выдавала банальные отговорки навроде «Да день тяжёлый» или «Устала на работе».  
Сначала Антон удивлялся, потом расстраивался, потом злился, а потом спросил себя, на кой ему это надо. Они разошлись-разъехались. Витька, лучший друг Антона, высказал тогда в принципе умную мысль: всё банально - любовь прошла, потому Саша стала вести себя с Антоном так же, как с остальными.  
Через пару лет он встретил Катю. С ней было приятно и спокойно. Несколько месяцев назад они решили пожениться, потому что обоим уже под тридцать - пора как-то определяться в жизни. Они славно ладили и не мешали друг другу - не худшая основа для брака.  
...Антон давным-давно удалил Сашин номер из контактов, но даже через три года моментально узнал его, едва увидев.

  
***  
  


Чушь и дичь. В самый ответственный момент жизни, во всеуслышание клятвенно обещая любить и поддерживать одну женщину, Антон думал о другой.  
Ну, Саша, ну, зараза, специально подгадала время, чтоб испортить ему свадьбу! Только зачем? Она три года не появлялась. Уж если б ненавидела его (хотя это ему надо было на неё злиться), дала бы о себе знать раньше. Да и не в характере Саши такие пакости.  
Он вдруг вспомнил, как однажды вечером они с Сашей валялись на диване и смотрели фильм. Саша поцеловала его в щёку и ни с того ни с сего велела: "Позвони деду". Единственный дед Антон лежал в больнице после инфаркта. "Зачем?" "Позвони, - повторила Саша. Она умела говорить негромко, но убедительно. - Просто поговорили с ним, скажи что-нибудь хорошее". Антон послушался, потому что выполнить странный совет было быстрее, чем спорить. Они с Дмитрием Васильевичем поговорили минут десять, Антон рассказал, как привыкает к новой работе, где ему хоть и трудновато, но интересно. Дмитрий Васильевич сказал, что ему захотелось апельсинов, Антон пообещал принести завтра с утра. Через полчаса позвонила плачущая мама - дедушка умер, из больницы только что сообщили. Завертелись печальные хлопоты, и было не до расспросов. Когда же Антон всё-таки спросил Сашу, почему она тогда посоветовала ему позвонить деду, Саша пожала плечами. "Предчувствие какое-то было, вот и всё".

Против воли Антон косился на двери зала. Они были закрыты, золотистые ручки в форме романтических загогулин оставались неподвижными. Антон едва не проворонил момент, когда регистратор велела поставить подписи. Улыбнувшись почти жене, он расписался и передал ручку ей. Катя поставила подпись, другой рукой поправив упавший на лоб локон. Взгляд Антона снова метнулся к дверям. Один, два, три, четыре, пять… Не слишком ли быстро он считает про себя?

Кончик левой романтической загогулины, описав четверть круга, повернулся вниз.

\- Ложись!!! – заорал Антон, хватая Катю и одновременно с нею регистратора.

Двери зала распахнулись.

***

Первыми выстрелами мужик с ружьём никого не убил и не ранил, а перезарядить оружие не успел – его скрутили подоспевшие полицейские. Свадьба превратилась в сумасшедший дом, кто-то вопил, кто-то хрипел, кто-то в ступоре сидел без движения. Слёзы, крики, всхлипы. Одна лишь регистратор спокойно и с достоинством лежала в обмороке.

Антон разглядел несостоявшегося убийцу. Мужчина лет тридцати пяти, худощавый, среднего роста, одет прилично, не обросший, не исхудавший. Если Антон когда-нибудь раньше и встречал его, то не запомнил. Через десять минут всеобщей истерики зарёванная Катя, едва справляясь с дрожащими губами, рассказала, что это её бывший, который сам её бросил, а потом просился обратно, но она уже встречалась с Антоном.

\- Правильно сделала, что не вернулась к этому идиоту, - растерянно похвалил Антон. Вместо «идиота» было другое слово, но смысл примерно тот же.

Среди приехавших полицейских был двоюродный брат Кати, Максим. Он коряво пошутил, мол, удачно получилось – не разрешили поменяться дежурствами, а он всё равно попал на Катькину свадьбу.

\- Откуда вы тут вообще взялись? – Антон осознал, что губы его плохо слушаются.

\- Сигнал поступил.

Людей начали выводить из зала. Все спустились на первый этаж. Через окна было видно, что у здания стоит машина скорой помощи.

\- Полагается вызвать, - объяснил Максим. – Пострадавших вроде нет, но мало ли, вдруг у кого сердечный приступ или нервный срыв. В таких обстоятельствах – запросто.

Антон охотно верил, более того - готов был встать в очередь на успокоительный укол. Пока же врачи осматривали регистратора и Катю.

Внезапно случившееся перестало иметь значение, страхи отошли на второй план - в толпе зевак, сгрудившейся у загса, появилась Саша. Пробиваясь через других людей, она шла вдоль «передней линии» и пыталась что-то разглядеть в окнах. Увидела Антона. Тревога в её глазах сменилась облегчением. Саша пристально посмотрела на него, развернулась и ушла, юркнув в гущу толчеи.

Волосы перекрасила – теперь не чёрные, а рыжеватые. Вроде чуток осунулась, а щёчки всё равно прежние. И глаза те же – огромные, тёмные.

\- О, кажись, Григорьева мелькнула, - ухмыльнулся Максим, по-прежнему стоявший рядом с Антоном.

Услышав Сашину фамилию, произнесённую насмешливо-будничным тоном, Антон встрепенулся.

\- Кто?

\- Григорьева, Саша.

Похоже, не время говорить, что Антон с ней тоже знаком.

\- Кто это?

\- Сотрудник на договоре, - Максим понизил голос. – Давай-ка отойдём в сторонку. - Он ничего не рассказал бы, не будь Антон ему фактически родственником. – У нас её одни называют сигнализацией, другие наводчицей, а официально он внештатный информатор.

\- О чём информирует?

\- О смертях, которые можно предотвратить.

\- Она что, связана с преступниками?

\- Нет. Она мутант, её дар – видеть смерть людей, с которыми она знакома.

Само собой, о мутантах Антон знал, но эта тема никогда не являлась для него животрепещущей. Среди его родных и друзей мутантов не было (по крайней мере, он так считал). Лет пятнадцать-двадцать назад многие в стране, как и в мире, с визгом били тревогу по поводу людей, обладающих Икс-геном. Но не меньше народу понимало, что ненависть поддерживается и подогревается десятками незаметных, эффективных способов – через СМИ, законодательство и так далее. Ситуацию с мутантами накаляли искусственно, чтобы переключить на неё внимание с других вопросов. Но в итоге обыватели всё равно больше, чем мутантов, ненавидели нерадивых ЖКХ-шников и сильнее, чем мутантов, боялись родной медицины. Власти махнули на подковёрную пропаганду рукой, лишь обязали людей с Икс-геном платить налоги на сверхспособности.

\- Прикинь, - продолжал Максим, - даже если общалась с человеком несколько секунд, всё равно увидит, как он умрёт, когда до смерти останется шестнадцать минут.

\- То есть это предвидение, а не трансляция в режиме реального времени?

\- Точняк. И в некоторых случаях смерть можно предотвратить. Вот Саша и сообщает нам, когда мы можем что-то сделать. Видно, кто-то из свадебных с ней знаком. – Он дурашливо усмехнулся. – Может, ты?

\- Может, я, - в той же манере ответил Антон, и Максим не воспринял его слова всерьёз. – Получается, если человеку остается жить шестнадцать минут, она увидит его смерть?

\- А я тебе про что распинаюсь?

\- Даже если человек малознакомый?

\- Да даже если вообще незнакомый. Если она хоть словом с ним обменялась или слегка прикоснулась – всё, готово.

\- Это ж сколько народу!

\- Уж немало. Вроде она старается с людьми не контачить, но от всех не спрятаться - не на необитаемом острове живёт.

***

\- Что ты здесь забыл?

\- И тебе привет, Саша.

\- Привет, Антон. Что ты тут забыл?

\- Просто зашёл.

\- Зря.

\- Гостеприимство необыкновенное.

\- Какое есть. Хочешь спросить, как я узнала про стрельбу?

\- Нет.

\- Уже кто-то рассказал?

\- Нашлись добрые люди.

\- Иди обратно к ним, с добрыми лучше. Чего ты ко мне-то припёрся?

\- Гостеприимство всё необыкновеннее. Так и будешь меня на пороге держать?

\- Скажи спасибо, что вообще открыла.

\- Спасибо.

\- Да подавись.

\- Да не дождёшься. Почему ты мне не сказала?

\- Что? Что я мутант или что я предвижу смерти всех, с кем знакома?

\- То и другое.

\- Сам не понимаешь? Была бы у меня регенерация, телепортация, телекинез какой-нибудь, я бы похвасталась. А про этот дар лучше молчать. Не хотела, чтоб ты так на меня смотрел.

\- Как «так»?

\- Как сейчас смотришь. Зеркало принести?

\- Лучше внутрь пусти. Вон на стенке приличное зеркало висит, в него и посмотрюсь, оценю силу своего взгляда.

\- Перебьёшься. Уходи.

\- Не уйду.

\- Вышвырну.

\- Боевым приёмом «Разъярённый хомячок»?

\- Пошёл ты.

\- Я б пошёл, сама не пускаешь.

\- В обратном направлении иди.

\- С направлением сам разберусь. У нас с тобой из-за твоего предвидения всё разладилось?

\- Давай без душещипательных бесед в стиле мексиканского сериала.

\- Давай, только на вопрос всё равно ответь. Не отстану.

\- Уходи.

\- Не уйду.

\- Закричу.

\- Кричи. Так и вижу, как твои соседи бегут тебя спасать. Они ж тебя терпеть не могут.

\- Так было три года назад.

\- Ты теперь любимица подъезда?

\- Нет, конечно. Давно бы меня на костре сожгли, если б закон разрешал. Кстати о законе. В полицию позвоню.

\- Звони, пока едут, успеем поговорить. На вопрос ответь.

\- Отвечаю: не знаю. Понял? Не-зна-ю. У нас всё разладилось, потому что я стала раздражительной, не отрицаю. Вина моя, ты ангел непогрешимый. Это хотел услышать?

\- Не это. Раздражительной ты стала из-за дара?

\- По-твоему этого мало, нужна дополнительная причина?

\- Значит, из-за дара. Надо было объяснить, я бы понял.

\- Пугать не хотела. Да и решила, что одной всё-таки лучше будет.

\- И как, лучше?

\- По крайней мере, спокойнее. Ты понимаешь, что это такое, когда почти каждый день узнаёшь о чьей-то смерти? Ладно бы только узнаёшь, но нет – можешь предотвратить. И кидаешься в телефон или к записной книжке в нескольких томах. И ищешь номер. И звонишь, и говоришь человеку, так, мол, и так, туда не ходи, сюда не лезь, там не сворачивай, с теми не препирайся, иначе помрёшь. Хорошо, если человек более-менее знакомый, он хоть как-то прислушается. А если он тебя напрочь не помнит? Тут даже фраза «Я из полиции» слабо помогает. Человек трубку бросает и больше не берёт и вряд ли читает сообщения. И ты пытаешься прикинуть, как ещё на него или на кого-то из его окружения выйти, и как предотвратить гибель, если связаться не получится. А часики тикают, обратный отсчёт идёт. Бывает, телефонного номера и не знаешь - человек десять лет назад тебя случайно в магазине задел. Прокручиваешь в голове подробности смерти, лихорадочно соображаешь, как узнать место, как найти этого человека или того, кто сможет ему помочь. А иногда изначально ничего не сделать. Человек поплавать решил. Пловец хороший. Далеко заплывает, не боится. Ни сном ни духом, что у него по расписанию через шестнадцать минут инфаркт. Телефона при себе, естественно, нет. А если каким-то чудом и есть, если человек на всех парах рванёт обратно к берегу, всё равно не успеет, только инфаркт приблизит. И это я ещё про тяжело больных не рассказываю, там в большинстве случаев ничего изменить нельзя.

\- Но можно предупредить близких, чтоб успели попрощаться.

\- Молодец, о близких вспомнил. Тебе сейчас с женой полагается быть, а не с бывшей девушкой.

\- Нет у меня никакой жены. Мы с Катей не расписались. И не распишемся.

\- Что ж так?

\- Передумали.

\- Оба разом?

\- Оба разом.

\- Чёрт с тобой, заходи.

***

\- Ты никогда не думала, ну, не знаю, уехать в глушь, подальше от людей?

\- Какой смысл? Дар проявился, когда мне было почти пятнадцать, представляешь, со сколькими людьми я к тому моменту уже пересекалась? Теперь их, конечно, больше если не в два, то минимум в полтора раза. Но в глушь я бы не хотела. Жизнь вне цивилизация – определённо не моё. Тем более это не избавит от дара, я всё равно буду узнавать о смертях, а технических возможностей для спасения резко убавится.

\- Ты действительно видишь, как человек умрёт? Как будто тебе кино показывают?

\- Нет. «Видишь» - это условно. Я вдруг понимаю, что знаю. Как будто мне рассказали и я вспоминаю. Вспоминаю не словами, не картинками, а фактами. Чем ближе и дороже человек, который должен умереть, тем больше фактов.

***

Саша экстренно переделывала какую-то презентацию – начальник с основной работы позвонил и попросил.

Антон стоял на балконе и приканчивал третью сигарету. Саша яростно боролась с его вредной привычкой, когда они были вместе, он и сам понимал, что надо бросать. Бросил. После расставания снова начал, наверное, назло ей. 

Расквитавшись с презентацией, Саша вышла на балкон. Одета она была в синий хлопковый халат, напоминающий сарафан, с короткими рукавами и подолом, заканчивающимся выше колена. Меж тем на дворе стоял совсем не май, а вполне себе октябрь месяц.

\- Скуришься, - коротко предупредила Саша.

Антон окинул её быстрым взглядом и с той же небрежной краткостью сказал:

\- Околеешь.

Почти любой разговор с Сашей оборачивался словесным поединком, но не обязательно дуэлью – могло быть спортивное соревнование, от которого оба участника получают удовольствие.

\- Серьёзно, от сигарет можно умереть. Не через шестнадцать минут, но всё-таки.

\- А от переохлаждения можно заработать воспаление лёгких.

Закатив глаза, Саша ушла. Вернулась в пальто и требовательно протянула ладонь. Антон отдал пачку сигарет. Саша её смяла и засунула в карман, чтоб позже выкинуть. Антон закрыл балконную форточку.

Они долго смотрели на панораму вечернего города.

Им никогда не требовалось искать тему для разговора, они запросто начинали обсуждать любую вещь, пришедшую в голову одному из них.

\- Слушай, а ты платишь налог на сверхспособности?

\- Пыталась – не берут.

\- Говорят: «Оставьте себе, Вам нужнее»?

\- Примерно. Пришла я в налоговую зарегистрироваться, в кабинете сидят два работника, и они как давай меня наперебой уверять, что не стоит зря разводить бюрократию, и вообще, это несправедливо - мне ж, наверное, нелегко с таким даром, а за него ещё и платить заставляют. – Саша хмыкнула. – Говорят, говорят и как бы невзначай свои контактные данные подсовывают – если что, Вы, Александра Ивановна, уж нас предупредите. Так и получилось, что налог на сверхспособности я не плачу.

\- Обираешь государство?

\- Обираю. Депутаты из-за меня недоедают.

\- И тебе не стыдно?

\- Конечно, стыдно! От приступов стыда по ночам просыпаюсь с дикими криками и в холодном поту.

\- Вот, ещё и соседям спать мешаешь.

\- Какой же я плохой человек.

\- Кошмарный.

\- Чудовищный.

Наконец-то он увидел то, по чему так соскучился – озорство в её глазах. Сашины губы дрогнули, затем она улыбнулась. Антон улыбнулся тоже, и они оба рассмеялись.

_Конец_

_(16 марта 2019 г. – 27 декабря 2020 г.)_


End file.
